gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ (イエス・キリスト Iesu Kirisuto) is the Son of God, the central figure of Christianity, and the prophesied Savior who will deliver all souls to salvation and vanquish evil once and for all. He is the Messiah (救世主 Kyūseishu) who plays a definitive key role in the endgame arc of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds, where He is a playable character only in the game's fifth and final story arc Final Wars: The Messiah. Appearance Jesus has the appearance of a well-heightened middle-aged bearded man with brown hair and yellow eyes. He wears a glowing white robe with red cloth around Him. His hands and feet have scar holes, one for each, on them because of His crucifixion. During the Battle of Armageddon, He wears a flowing crimson cape, a collection of "many crowns" on His head and a golden banner that wrote "King of Kings and Lord of Lords", wields a sharp sword and rides on a white horse with massive wings and a long horn, wields and has eyes "like a flame of fire". At times, He is surrounded by holy runes and magical circles oriented together to shape like a cross behind Him and yellow glowing ethereal wings each on His side. Background Birth and Journey of the Savior Death and Resurrection Legacy Second Coming (Project X Zone 3) Aftermath Personality As the Son of God, Jesus has shown to be completely kind and compassionate, willing to forgive anyone, as shown as when He allowed the Jews condemn him to death and the Romans to crucify him so that He could die for mankind's sins. However, He will put the good of the many above the good of the few. During the Genocide of Heroes, Jesus did everything he could to maintain the religion of Christianity, partaking in His Second Coming, guiding the heroes of the Multiverse behind the scenes and leading the Battle of Armageddon. When the Anti-God traveled back to the dawn of time, He is even willing to be allied with both heroes and villains to ensure the survival of all reality. As the Messiah, Jesus wants to save everyone and lacks any of the prejudice and racism that a lot of, if not all gods and deities of other worlds bear towards other creatures or races, due to His immense kindness towards all living beings in existence, and is perfectly willing to show kindness to even sinners or befriend them. This is shown in his first interaction with Shinra, where he showed courtesy and politeness to the heroes of different worlds. Despite His kindness however, Jesus can be merciless towards demons and evil people as shown when Jesus outright stated to Satan He will show no mercy, and banished both the Antichrist and the False Prophet to the "lake of fire" in the form of nonexistence. Powers * Omnipotence ** Absolute Superhuman Powers ** Absolute Superhuman Endurance ** Invulnerability * Omnipresence ** Absolute Transcendence ** Time-Space Manipulation ** Time-Space Boundary Immunity * Good Embodiment ** Sin Immunity * Light Manifestation * Omniscience * Singularity * Absolute Healing ** Soul Redemption ** Sanctification * Nature Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation ** Reincarnation ** Immortality ** Resurrection * Angel Summoning * Destiny Manifestation Crosspedia Entry Gameplay (Project X Zone 3) Jesus is playable as a Solo Unit. Though He is implied and mentioned all throughout the events of the game, He first appears in Chapter 89: Revelations of the Apocalypse and becomes playable in Chapter 92: Christ's Return and Satan's Requiem. Stats Attack Skill List Theme Jesus' theme is The King of Kings ~ Son of God's Hymn. Trivia *Jesus' appearance and various Biblical implications in Project X Zone 3 become controversial among Christian communities in North America and Europe. The controversy fortunately cooled down a few weeks after. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:New characters Category:Gods Category:Allies